123 Sesame Street (series)
123 Sesame Street was a slot of "newer" episodes shown on Noggin. It aired from 1999 to 2005. When this series began, only the first 65 episodes from season 25 were included (along with Episode 3238). In September 2002, they were replaced with two rotations featuring episodes from seasons 30 and 31. Season 25 package (1999-2003) #Episode 3136 -- Season Premiere: Around The Corner #Episode 3137 -- Ruthie dances #Episode 3138 -- A day with Zoe #Episode 3139 -- Susan and Gordon stay at the Furry Arms Hotel #Episode 3140 -- Racism on Sesame Street/ Telly and Baby Bear build an information booth #Episode 3141 -- Oscar turns into Prince Charming #Episode 3142 -- It rains when Telly says 13 #Episode 3143 -- Listening to WUFF radio #Episode 3144 -- Big Bird and Luis convince Hans that he's not an ugly duckling #Episode 3145 -- Telly attends to a snow ball #Episode 3146 -- Davey And Joey Monkey Look For A Banana/ Oscar helps Ruthie #Episode 3147 -- Mother Chicken Looks For A Nursery Rhyme #Episode 3148 -- Baby Bear And Telly Try To Be Friends #Episode 3149 -- Davey and Joey's stories #Episode 3150 -- Zoe spells her name #Episode 3151 -- Elmo and Merry enjoy a flower #Episode 3152 -- Oscar can't get the song out of his head #Episode 3153 -- Big Bird helps Angela and Jamal with Kayla #Episode 3154 -- Little Boy Blue's horn #Episode 3155 -- Another Day #Episode 3156 -- The Strange Squeaky Sound at the Furry Arms Hotel/ Gordon tutors Carlos #Episode 3157 -- The Amazing Mumford switches personas with a dog #Episode 3158 -- Elmo's mini golf game #Episode 3159 -- Zoe's Aunt Chloe visits #Episode 3160 -- Elmo Pretends To Be A Baby #Episode 3161 -- Wolfgang chases Wanda Cousteau #Episode 3162 -- The Pied Piper of 57th Street #Episode 3163 -- Kingston's Day #Episode 3164 -- Slimey's errands #Episode 3165 -- Roxie Marie and Elmo chase a Doozy bug (repeat) #Episode 3166 -- Buster meets Summer Squall #Episode 3167 -- Telly waits for Radish Dude (repeat) #Episode 3168 -- Savion can't stop tap-dancing (repeat) #Episode 3169 -- Big Bird, Prairie Dawn, And Gabi Play Scientist #Episode 3170 -- Big Bird looks for someone sad #Episode 3171 -- The Grand High Triangle Lover's Success Story #Episode 3172 -- Telly and Rosita play "Follow the leader" #Episode 3173 -- Slimey's First Day Of School (repeat) #Episode 3174 -- Wanda the Word Fairy visits (repeat) #Episode 3175 -- Floyd the Fluter-Tooter needs a home (repeat) #Episode 3176 -- Elmo stands on his head/ Bob babysits natasha (repeat) #Episode 3177 -- Gina's sick from her job (repeat) #Episode 3178 -- Tarah Visits Daycare Telling Everybody About Her Race #Episode 3179 -- Elmo Wants To Marry Gina #Episode 3180 -- What Natasha Can Do #Episode 3181 -- Slimey Jumps From The Seesaw #Episode 3182 -- Telly Shows Something Original #Episode 3183 -- Telly Sees A Giant 11 With Sparkles (repeat) #Episode 3184 -- Mr. Big's Debut (repeat) #Episode 3185 -- Oscar uses Disappear-o (repeat) #Episode 3186 -- Word play on Sesame Street (repeat) #Episode 3187 -- Telly almost frees his plant #Episode 3188 -- Merry tries to scare people/ Chicago in the Library (repeat) #Episode 3189 -- Around The Corner (repeat) #Episode 3190 -- Chicago opens a juice bar #Episode 3191 -- Wanda Explores The Playground #Episode 3192 -- Roxie Marie's Butterfly #Episode 3193 -- Jack Be Nimble Tries Something New #Episode 3194 -- Ruthie the babysitter #Episode 3195 -- CinderTelly (repeat) #Episode 3196 -- Chicago's vegetable stories; Big Bird has soloquies #Episode 3197 -- Telly breaks Luis' vase (repeat) #Episode 3198 -- Elmo and Zoe do the Waltz #Episode 3199 -- Telly's fear of sliding #Episode 3200 -- Slimey's Birthday #Episode 3238 -- Linda Loses Barkley Season 30/Season 31 package (2003-2005) #Episode 3786 -- Alan's Debut #Episode 3787 -- Gina Studies To Be A Veteranarian #Episode 3788 -- The World's Longest Game of Hide and Seek #Episode 3789 -- Zoe gets her Zoemobile #Episode 3790 -- Miles' Video Project #Episode 3791 -- Maria Spends The Day Looking After Everyone's Pets #Episode 3792 -- Old MacDonald's Duck Gets The Moos #Episode 3793 -- Herry Sleeps Over At Gabi's #Episode 3795 -- Zoe Bounces On Telly's Pogo Stick #Episode 3796 -- Telly And Baby Bear Take Turns Wearing Papa Bear's Hat #Episode 3797 -- The Countketeers #Episode 3798 -- Telly Wants To Be A Dog #Episode 3799 -- Zoe and Elmo take turns #Episode 3800 -- V-Day #Episode 3801 -- Telly and Rosita's Fix-It Shop #Episode 3802 -- Zoe & Big Bird Have Colds #Episode 3803 -- Gordon Wants to Practice His Flute #Episode 3805 -- Telly receivess a Z by mistake #Episode 3806 -- Linda's Birthday #Episode 3807 -- Baby Bear's Hibernation Nap #Episode 3809 -- Zoe's Pet Rock, Rocco #Episode 3810 -- Prairie Dawn directs a Best Friends Pageant #Episode 3811 -- Irvine's Bath #Episode 3812 -- The Count Counts Mistakes On Sesame Street #Episode 3813 -- Telly Wants To Do A Friendly Thing For Baby Bear #Episode 3815 -- Oscar's Trash Sale #Episode 3816 -- Baby Bear's baby cousin visits #Episode 3817 -- Exploring the Land of Lulu-Puddy #Episode 3818 -- Learning About The Coquí #Episode 3819 -- Big Bird Follows An Ant #Episode 3820 -- Elmo writes a story #Episode 3821 -- Snuffy draws a huge picture for Gina #Episode 3822 -- Big Bird Sits On The Steps All Day #Episode 3823 -- The Really Big Thing Game #Episode 3824 -- The Ding-Along #Episode 3825 -- Big Bird Has Breakfast With Luis and Maria #Episode 3826 -- The Grown-Ups Put On A Show #Episode 3827 -- Prairie Gets In Touch With Her Inner Monster #Episode 3828 -- Natasha Wants Her "Hoongie" #Episode 3829 -- Gina is teaches the neighborhoods kids about words that rhyme. #Episode 3830 -- The Amazing Mumford Tries To Transport Telly To Hooper's Store #Episode 3831 -- Big Bird receives a model boat #Episode 3832 -- Rosita Takes "Maravilloso" Pictures #Episode 3833 -- Telly sees a mysterious X #Episode 3834 -- Baby Bear Gets A Haircut #Episode 3835 -- Zoe's Zoemobile Delivery Service #Episode 3836 -- Luis Makes Maria "Huevos Rancheros" #Episode 3838 -- Oscar Hosts On WCAN #Episode 3839 -- Bolo Learns The Alphabet #Episode 3841 -- The Porridge Lovers' Club #Episode 3843 -- Telly Wants Everything In Hooper's Store #Episode 3844 -- Telly and Baby Bear Have A Hard Time Saying Goodbye #Episode 3845 -- A Garden On Sesame Street #Episode 3846 -- Rosita Tries To Use Her Wings, But Can't Fly #Episode 3848 -- Party for Barkley #Episode 3849 -- Gabi Babysits Natasha #Episode 3850 -- Zoe Won't Share The Zoemobile #Episode 3851 -- The New York City Ballet Helps Elmo Learn A New Dance #Episode 3852 -- Telly and Baby Bear Find A Lost Kitten #Episode 3853 -- Elmo's Zoo #Episode 3854 -- Maria Babysits A Baby Bird #Episode 3855 -- Barkley's Bath #Episode 3856 -- Wormy Gras #Episode 3857 -- Zoe Has A Noisy Sleepover at Gina's #Episode 3860 -- Telly's Hamster Chuckie Is Pregnant #Episode 3862 -- The SS Reading Club #Episode 3863 -- Big Bird's Show And Tell #Episode 3864 -- Telly Counts To Ten #Episode 3865 -- Baby Bear, Telly and Elmo's Story #Episode 3866 -- Oscar's Birthday #Episode 3868 -- Telly Pretends To Be A Bossy King #Episode 3869 -- Telly and Baby Bear Go On An AlphaQuest #Episode 3870 -- Animal Film Festival #Episode 3871 -- Gabi Teaches Mile's How To Babysit Natasha #Episode 3872 -- Zoe Creates A "Zoeology" Book #Episode 3873 -- Ernie Becomes A Birdketeer #Episode 3874 -- Big Bird And Snuffy's Family Relationships #Episode 3876 -- Luis Fixes Zoe's Zoemobile #Episode 3877 -- Wanda Is Visited By The Fairy Bubbleperson #Episode 3878 -- Lulu Is Afraid To Try New Things #Episode 3879 -- Big Bird And Snuffy Explore Things That Are Alive #Episode 3882 -- Slimey Falls In Love With Glo Worm #Episode 3883 -- Hand Clapping Game #Episode 3884 -- Big Bird Loses Radar #Episode 3885 -- Zoe And Telly Count Monsters #Episode 3886 -- Rosita Wants To Find A Best Friend #Episode 3887 -- Snuffy Gets A Stain On His Cloud Costume #Episode 3888 -- Rosita Teaches Ernie To Be A Charro #Episode 3889 -- The Ping-Pong Table (Telly Plays Ping-Pong) #Episode 3890 -- Baby Bear Isn't Invited To The Monster Sing Along Party #Episode 3891 -- Felix Cleans Out Oscar's Trash Can #Episode 3892 -- Zoe's "Rotten Egg" Game #Episode 3893 -- Grandmama Bear Visits Baby Bear #Episode 3894 -- The SS "X" Games #Episode 3895 -- Having A Rainy Day Picnic #Episode 3896 -- Stinky And The Cocoon #Episode 3897 -- The Gang Looks For Things That Start With W #Episode 3898 -- Big Bird Forms A Rock Band Called The Alphatones #Episode 3899 -- Oscar Accidentally Wishes Maria "Buenos Dias" #Episode 3900 -- Elmo And Lulu Write A Story Together #Episode 3901 -- Opera Day On Sesame Street #Episode 3902 -- Oscar's Pet Elephant Fluffy Is Missing #Episode 3903 -- Alan Makes Birdseed Pizza For Big Bird #Episode 3904 -- Elmo and Snuffy Pretend To Be Pirates #Episode 3905 -- Big Bird and Elmo Pretend To Be Plants #Episode 3907 -- The Missing T's #Episode 3910 -- Many Monsters! #Episode 3911 -- A Day With Big Bird and The Birdketeers #Episode 3912 -- Elmo in Numberland (Remake) #Episode 3913 -- Ernie Spends The Night In Big Bird's Nest #Episode 3914 -- The Big Bad Wolf Takes Goldilocks' Place See also :*Sesame Street Episodes __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street TV Shows